In order to facilitate delivery and storage of products, a variety of products are presently sold in the form of kits. The kits must be capable of being shipped flat and must be easy for the consumer to assemble after purchase. It often takes considerable ingenuity to develop a kit for a product. Bird feeders are not products commonly sold in kit form.